Donald Duck
Donald Duck is one of the main iconic characters of the Walt Disney Co., second in command after Mickey Mouse . He is boyfriend of Daisy Duck, and best friend of Mickey, and Goofy Goof. History Donald is most famous for his semi-intelligible speech and his mischievous and temperamental personality. Along with his friend Mickey Mouse, Donald is one of the most popular Disney characters and was included in TV Guide's list of the 50 greatest cartoon characters of all time in 2002. He has appeared in more films than any other Disney character, and is the most published comic book character in the world outside of the superhero genre. Donald Duck rose to fame with his comedic roles in animated cartoons. Donald's first appearance was in 1934 in The Wise Little Hen, but it was his second appearance in Orphan's Benefit which introduced him as a temperamental comic foil to Mickey Mouse. Throughout the next two decades Donald appeared in over 150 theatrical films, several of which were recognized at the Academy Awards. In the 1930s he typically appeared as part of a comic trio with Mickey and Goofy, and was given his own film series in 1937 starting with Don Donald. These films introduced Donald's love interest Daisy Duck and often included his three nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Personality Donald is typically shown as being very angry and irritable. He is also shown to be jealous of Mickey despite being best friends with him. One of his biggest trademarks is his explosive temper. However, he has a good heart and cares for his friends and family. Appearances Movies *Fun and Fancy Free *The Three Caballeros *Who Framed Roger Rabbit **(Cameo) *A Goofy Movie **(Cameo) *Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas *Fantasia 2000 *Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *Mickey's House of Villains *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Notable Short Films *The Wise Little Hen *Mr. Duck Steps Out *Mickey's Christmas Carol *The Prince and the Pauper TV Series *The Mickey Mouse Club *DuckTales *Quack Pack *Mickey Mouse Works *House of Mouse *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Minnie's Bow-Toons **(cameo) *Mickey Mousekersize *Mickey Mouse (TV Series) *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *DuckTales (2017) Books and Comics * Donald Duck's Christmas Tree * That Missing Candelabra Video Games *Disney Donald Duck's Goin' Quackers *Donald Duck's Playground *Donald & Goofy *Disney Infinity 2.O *Disney Infinity 3.O *Disney Magical World *Donald Duck (Famicom game) *Duckburg P.D. - Donald on Duty *Donald Duck no Mahô no Bôshi *Disney Magical World 2 *Donald's Alphabet Chase *Kinect Disneyland Adventures *Fishing Pico: Donald no Adventure Fishing *PK: Out of the Shadows *Donald no Obake Taiji *Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow *Donald no TV Show *Donald Duck Quest *Donald Duck Quest Deluxe *QuackShot *Lucky Dime Caper *Deep Duck Trouble Starring Donald Duck *The Duckforce Rises *PK: Phantom Duck *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts II Relationships Main Article: Donald's Relationships Quotes Main Article: Donald Duck/Quotes Gallery Trivia * In the television series House of Mouse Donald claims to be part goose. That may explain his relationship to Gus Goose. * Buck Duck * He has its own ongoing story called "Paperino Paperotto" in which Donald appears during his childhood. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Animated Character Category:Comic Characters Category:Cowards Category:Ducks Category:Birds Category:Sensational six Category:Iconic Characters Category:Disney Category:Uncles Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Nephews